The Good Die Young
by Angeli Amori
Summary: Leon is an exfighter who decides to go to college, Yuffie is a young girl also going into college, when a few new characters show up, and a fighting tournament is held, what will happen. Squiffie and OChaven't decided yet, touches of SoKai, and Clorith.
1. Dreams, and Meetings

Choosing A Path

By Chris

Hello, hello, this is Chris speaking, or Valentine as my nickname goes, but anyways…this is my second fanfic…my first was absolutely terrible so I deleted it…I wasn't in my right mind when I wrote it so I'm taking another chance….gonna try again…

Disclaimer: If I owned KH, FF, or SquareEnix, I would be bathing in money right now, either that or riding around in my money mobile….

Chapter 1

The Good Die Young

**__**

"Alright, I'll see you later.." I yelled out to her.

"Of course! I'll call you tomorrow or something…" she called back, giving me one of her trademark smiles that I loved. Hell, I loved her. I hadn't told her yet, but she meant so much to me. I was planning to tell her the next time I saw her. Oh well. I followed her with my eyes till she got to the sidewalk.

I turned around as I prepared to shut the door, when I heard a scream behind me. I turned around to see who it was, and saw her, a gun pointing at her face, a tall man, dressed in a black overcoat, on the other end.

"Please no, no, no, no, no!!! Please sir, don't kill me!" she sobbed.

"NOOO!" I screamed.

"The good die young my dear. The good die young."

BANG!

"AHH!" I woke up with a start. It was the nightmare again. I hadn't gotten a good night's rest in years. I shook my head, trying to get it out of my mind. No use thinking about it. It was my first day of college, and nothing was going to make today a bad day. Nothing. I was determined of that. I quickly hopped in the shower, letting the warm streams of water relax me, and calm me down from my disturbed slumber.

__

The good die young.

Those words would haunt me forever.

__

But it's so true.

Shut up, stupid conscience. Concentrate on the day. Okay I had two classes today. Psychology and Math. Who cares what type of math. Math is all the same, it sucks. I slipped out of the shower, tying a towel to my waist. I looked in the mirror. I stared at the strong, confident man looking back at me. I traced the long scar down my face. My strong, toned body…if only someone realized what a weak person I was under my strong exterior. How much I needed someone to lean on. But I wouldn't let that happen again. It hurt too much.

__

Whatever you say.

Didn't I tell you to shut up?

__

Touchy touchy….

Ugh. I decided to go get dressed. I slipped on a tight white shirt and some loose fitting jeans. Was it cold today? I picked up the remote and turned to the weather channel.

"Looks to be another cold one today folks, with lows in the low twenties and highs in the low thirties. Pick up that coat, and get out that snow shovel, because we're expecting heavy snowfall today."

Great. Just fucking great. I slipped on my loose leather jacket. I had a short drive to campus. I living in an apartment about 15 minutes from the campus. Wasn't too bad. I walked through my bedroom and into my living room, passing a large leather case, in it lay my Gunblade, my weapon. I guess you could say I was a good fighter. I hadn't ever been beaten. I was proud of it. I had entered into many tournaments and won. But I decided college comes first. I slipped on my large boots and picked up my keys, as I opened the door. A strong wind came in and sent a chill down my spine. Hell yea it was cold. Luckily my long brown hair covered my ears and neck. Hopefully I would get to school before it snowed. I persisted and walked out the door, shutting it and locking it. I walked down the steps to my apartment and headed towards my car. A nice black Honda Civic, I had just bought it with my winnings from my last tournament. I opened the door and started up the car, feeling the car hum to life. I drove out and turned towards the campus, it was a pretty straight route, thank God. I arrived at the Campus 15 minutes later, and found myself a parking space. Johnson University. Not too bad. It was a good school, or so I heard. I felt kinda nervous. I mean I was a tad bit older than most freshman. I was 26. I had spent the past eight years in tournaments, earning myself a small fortune, and a reputation. But enough of that, it was time for college. I walked smoothly through the campus, and found the room for Psychology. I don't know why I'm taking it, I just decided to. Oh well, this was the room. I double checked the sheet that had my rooms on it. Yep this was it. I walked through the doorway, and glanced around, I guess you could say I was early, as in by 15 minutes. I chose a seat towards the front, but at a wall. I didn't feel like socializing. It wasn't exactly my forte. You could call me antisocial, it wouldn't bother me. I took out my stuff. I had a psychology book, as well as a large notebook of paper, and a few pens and pencils. All I would need I hope. I rested my head against the wall as I waited for the rest of the class, I slipped off into a light slumber…..

……………………………….....

"Yuffie! Wake up you lazy bum! We're gonna be late!"

"Ugh, I'm going Kairi." Why did I have to sign up for the early class? Why did I sign up for psychology in the first place? Who knows, but I had to be there. I jumped out of bed and hopped in the shower.

"EEEKK!!! KAIRI DID YOU TAKE ALL THE HOT WATER!!??" I screamed.

"Eheh, yea sorry bout that!" she called. Stupid girl. Stupid shower. Stupid water. Oh well. Today was my first day of college at Johnson University. I had just recently turned 18, and proud of it. I hated being treated like a child. I was 18 now, I wasn't a child. Not to mention I was the GREATEST FRICKEN NINJA EVER! I had trained throughout my childhood, and was now quite a fighter. I stepped out of the shower and tied a towel around me. I walked into my room and began to slip on my clothes. Short shorts and a nice green tank top. I put on my boots and walked out of my room ready to go to school.

"Yuffie are you insane? It's supposed to snow today! You can't wear that!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Whatever, no snow is gonna scare me!" I called.

"Haha, alright Yuf," she said. "Let's get going." We started to walk towards the door, and Kairi took her keys and opened it. DAMN IT WAS COLD!

"Any second thoughts Yuf?" she asked.

"Hell no!" I called running out the door and darting towards our car. A beautiful Ford Focus, it served it's purpose. It was bright blue, and was starting to get a little worn down, after all it did have TWO girls as owners. Boy we tore that car up. Kairi immediately opened the doors and hopped in starting the car, and as I hopped in, she droved off. We were late. It took 5 minutes to get to campus though. So no problem. We found a parking space next to a nice looking Honda, and got out.

"According to this sheet the classroom should be over…there!" Kairi pointed towards a large white building. We began to walk over there and entered into the building. Kairi turned left, so being the smart young lady I was, I followed her. Eventually we found the room, and we still had two minutes to spare! Lucky us. We walked in and took two seats toward the front. We noticed everyone was looking over to our right, and whispering. A few pointed at a man sitting against the wall, asleep. He had long brown shaggy hair, rough textures, and from what I could tell, one HELL of a body. I felt a soft poke in my shoulder.

"I heard he's some type of murderer, like he fights in tournaments, and never loses or something. I hear he's also killed his share of people. I also heard he's like, 26 or something, what's he doing in college, right?" Kairi spoke, a little too quickly maybe.

"Sounds pretty cool to me." I stated. Hmmm, never lost eh? Interesting.

"CLASS if you will please bring your attention to me. I will be your teacher for the year. I have no speech or anything prepared to bore you, but I will assign you partners for the year. As partners it will be your job to analyze and determine all psychological happenings in your partners mind. Here they are."

He began to read off the names. Nothing new. I was waiting for my name when I heard

"Cloud, Aerith!" Ahh perfect, we had the lovebirds together. They had gone to high school with me and Kairi. They were inseparable. It was sweet, kind of.

"Kairi, Sora!" Kairi got up and headed towards a cute brown haired boy, and boy his hair was weird. When she got over there, she looked at me and mouthed "WOW" and blushed. I was glad for her. Maybe her and Sora would end up dating? Never know.

"And finally, Squa.."

"Leon."

"Alright _Leon_ and Yuffie!" I was paired up with the supposed killer. My fucking luck. He was kinda cute. Kinda? More like a pure hunk of 24 carat HOTNESS!!! I sat next to him, blushing a little.

"Hi, I'm Leon."

"I'm uh..um…Yuffie!" I said back. Oh great, SMOOTH Yuffie, smooth.

"Um right."

"Class. Attention! Your first assignment is due tomorrow! Yes I said tomorrow! You are required to memorize your partners FULL name, date of birth, birth place, eye color, hair color, body weight, height, AND for you little kiddies out there, I'll throw in their favorite color! I expect you to be able to recite these from memory! You will be allowed to start…now!" Well great. Already one project.

"So Leon, are you really 26? And I hear your quite a fighter? And that you've killed a few people? Is any of that true?" I just had to open my mouth didn't I?

"Well actually yes, I am 26, and I'd like to keep the fighting in my past, I'm trying to start a new life."

"I fight too, maybe sometime we could spar a little?", another excuse to get together with him. I couldn't help blushing.

"I'd like that," he said. I blushed like mad and smiled. He grinned back at me. Phew I'm glad I'm sitting down. Leon and I kept talking, writing down all the information on each other, when we heard the bell ring, wow that class went by fast!

"Hey Squall! Since we didn't finish all the information today, want to get together later tonight and get the rest done?" I questioned. Please say yes, please say yes, ple…

"It's Leon!" he growled. "But sure. Here's my address. Drop by around 8ish. Sound good?"

"Yep! I'll see you then!" I felt like I could melt on the spot. It was ALMOST a date! I couldn't believe my luck! Today was going to be a good day.

……………………………….................

Well that's the end of the first chapter, I plan to add in two more point of views, one of a character of my making, and one other I haven't decided on. This is going to be mainly a Squiffie though. Might I add it's hard as hell being a guy and trying to write from a girl's perspective. Good lord that took some thinking, and it still sucked!! That is if I get some good reviews, if not I'll just keep rewriting this chapter till I get good ones. Thanks and Please review! And don't be too harsh please I'd prefer HELPFUL CRITISIM if you must, something that will help me get better, not just flames. Thanks.

-Valentine


	2. Late Night

Choosing A Path

By Chris

Hello, hello, this is Chris speaking, or Angeli Amori as my nickname goes, but anyways…usually it wouldn't take me this long to write a single chapter, but I've got a little writers block. Not to mention football training is taking a lot out of me. Thank yous go out to wisdomk6906, mangagakaz, and Deplora for reviewing. Might I add it was great getting a review from one of my favorite authors, which was Deplora in fact. Thanks a bunch you guys, please keep reviewing and tell me how to improve. But anyways, here it is.

Disclaimer: If I owned KH, FF, or SquareEnix, I would be feasting on money right now, and I'd be bathing in gold. So no, I don't own any of it, however I do own this storyline and any characters that are made up, such as Antitheus.

Chapter 2

Studying and Thieves

You think she's hot.

No I don't shut up.

You want to kiiiissss her..

SHUT UP STUPID CONSCIENCE!!! I SWEAR TO GOD!

Fine, fine, your no fun.

How come my conscience is so much different than me?

Be…

Shut up. I have enough on my mind as it is. That was one hell of a day. Psychology was great, except for everyone whispering about me. As if I didn't notice, were they really that gullible? And Math, oh god math, how did god create such a terrible, terrible thing. I can already smell failure in that class. Not to mention that stupid psychology project. What were we, kindergarteners? Good lord. Which brings me to my current predicament. I'm supposed to meet Yuffie at my apartment at 8. But I'm stuck in traffic on my way back from the grocery store. Perfect. Picture fucking perfect. Not to mention this jackass behind me won't stop honking. I swear if this goes on too much longer, I'm going to bash his face in. And my conscience wasn't helping.

Hey that's not nice!

SHUT THE HELL UP DAMNIT!

"HONK HONK HONK HONK…HONK HONK HONK….HURRY UP JACKASS!!"

I SWEAR TO GOD THAT GUYS GOIN DOWN!!! I got out of the car fast, and turned to face him as I walked quickly up to his window. I looked at him, he was still honking. This guy didn't know when to stop did he? I tapped on his window, and he looked at me, apparently as if I had some sort of disease. He opened his window slowly. I pulled my fist back and smashed his nose. He was out like a light. No one ever knew when to quit, did they? I walked back over and hopped into my car. No one seemed to care that I had just knocked that guy out. Good. The traffic ahead of me starting to move faster, and eventually I got off on my turn. Thank God. It was getting unusually dark for this early. Whatever. I saw my apartment complex ahead. I saw a man standing on the corner under the street light. He seemed to be whistling something. As I passed I noticed he wore a large black trench coat, and had silver hair that seemed to poke out of the dark hat he wore.

The dream….

No it was just a coincidence. I found a parking space and got out of the car. I noticed he was whistling some sort of creepy tune. I couldn't quite place it. I wasn't going to think about it anyways. Just a coincidence? Hell yea.

Whatever you need to tell yourself.

YOUR NOT HELPING! I picked up the groceries out of my trunk and began walking towards the stairs. I walked up the steps to my apartment to find Yuffie waiting for me, sitting in the corner of the hall. She looked asleep. She looked….

…cute?

Whatever. Being the wonderful generous man I was I unlocked my door, dropped the groceries, and picked her up. Yep, she was asleep. She didn't look like she was going to be going home tonight so I figured she could sleep here.

Don't get any ideas.

Shut up. I pushed open my door and closed it with my foot, and carried her over to the couch. No she's not sleeping there. I picked her back up and carried her into my room and laid her gently on my bed, pulling the blankets over her. She squirmed a little and scrunched into a ball. Wow that looks funny…

And cute!

For god sakes, you don't know when to quit. I gently tiptoed out of the room and closed it. Time for me to get some sleep too.

Forgetting something?

What?

Groceries…

Damn it. I walked out into the living room and opened my front door again, and picked up the groceries and walked back in, locking the door behind me. I heard a faint whistling. Creepy. Couldn't that guy stop whistling? Whatever. I walked slowly to the kitchen and placed the groceries on the counter. As I put the groceries away my mind starting wandering…to the girl sleeping in my bed. How her skinny body must fe…..SHUTUP DAMNIT, good god I just met her, plus I am supposed to be the rock hard, emotionless fighter, right? God what was I, some sort of sick pervert?

But she is cute…

When your right your right. Shaking my head, I finished putting the groceries away and picked some blankets up on my way to the couch. I laid down and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep.

………………………………............................................................................................

I felt strong arms pick me up. What the hell? I opened one eye just barely, catching a glimpse of long brown hair and a long scar. Yipes it was Sq…er Leon! I must've dosed off. Where was he taking me. I felt myself being laid down on something soft, then blankets placed over me. Well duh, the bed. Wait, his bed? I blushed, hoping he wouldn't notice I was awake. I heard a door click shut. He must be sleeping on the couch. Such a gentleman. I couldn't hide the blush this time. What was that noise? Was that someone whistling? Must be Sq…Leon. Gotta remember to call him Leon. I wanted to be on his good side. I could feel myself drift off to sleep as I heard Leon in the kitchen…

****

"Ughhhh," I moaned as I began to rise. It was still dark out. I looked around and noticed I was NOT in my room. Oh right Leon. He brought me into his room. Where was he? I want to thank him. I got up and noticed I still wore my clothes from yesterday. Great. Attractive. I began to stumble towards the door, when the door creaked open to reveal Leon in nothing but a towel, his whole upper body uncovered. I think this brings new meaning to the word "abs". I blushed.

"Sorry….S..S..Sq…er..um…Leon!" I nearly yelled. Wow smooth, could life get any better? I submit that it cannot!(10 points for whomever can guess where I got that line ;))

"No need to be sorry, in fact I'm glad your in here. I wanted to tell you something." I felt my knees wobble. Him, glad to see me? He didn't know the half of it. What did you want to tell me?

"Alright what is it?" I said as I sat down. He began to look straight into my eyes, making me blush even more. Phew was it hot in here or something?

"Well I know I don't really know much about you, and we just met…but…." he started. But what?

"But what?" I asked. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Wake up, Yuffie, wake up."

"Ugh what, what?" I was drowsy to say the least. I opened my eyes and looked at Leon. He was bent over me shaking me. Remembering the dream I blushed.

"Do you have any classes today, Yuffie?" he asked.

"Psychology again."

"Well me too, so I guess we can finish our stupid project today after you get dressed and ready, no rush, I am going out to get some bagels, want anything?" he asked, touching my shoulder. I think I could just melt.

"Um…well…uh…no that's alright…" God damn I must be the master of smooth.

"Okay, well the showers down that hall," he said pointing to his left, "Take a shower and you can borrow some of my clothes till we get you over to your place. I know they won't fit, but they'll hafta do. Alright? I'll be back in about a half hour."

"S..Sure…" Borrow his clothes?……..

………………………………......................................................................

Okay, it's kinda short but I didn't want to wait too long before I posted again. So instead of one long chapter it's goin in segments every day or so…I'm still having trouble thinking like a girl…the plots coming up don't worry…just not yet, be patient ;D. Antitheus( my made up character), will hopefully be in the next chapter, I wanted to fit him in here but didn't have time, and I want to post this before football practice because I'll be too tired to do anything after it. I'm tryin my best here, so please bear with me. Any critisism is good, as long as you try to help me get better, I don't like it when someone just tells me I suck, and not how I could get better. Whoah long authors note for me…sorry got carried away…well let me know what you think…if it's not up to par I might edit it….yea…..

-Angeli Amori


End file.
